


Love You Anyway

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: Now that it was the other way around, Anna could see why he said that, and she had to admit, she found this quite amusing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Companion fic to 'Temporary Displacement', in which this time it's Edmund who briefly forget's that Anna's his wife.

Anna was just getting off work when she found out Edmund was in the hospital.

They'd listed each other as an emergency contact when they moved in together, and kept it that way ever since. That's why she knew something had happened when the person on the other side of the line asked if she was Edmund's wife.

She asked in a slightly panicked tone what had happened. She was told that Edmund had been in a car accident, one of his legs broken badly enough that he needed surgery to correct it. However, the broken leg was the worst of it, otherwise he was just a bit banged up. Anna gave a sigh of relief, knowing it could have been worse. By the time she got to the hospital, she was informed Edmund was out of surgery and in stable condition. He'd have to stay overnight, and for a couple days, at the very least, but she could see him.

He was still unconscious when she got to the room, but she was told he should wake soon. At least he didn't appear to be in pain. Anna was given his personal items and she fished his ring out from them, the one that matched the one she wore. Anna took his hand and slipped it onto his finger and then pulled up a chair so she could sit near him.

“Had me worried, you did.” Anna couldn't help saying aloud. “I'm here now, Edmund.”

She intended to stay, wait for him to regain consciousness. Months prior when she had to undergo surgery to remove her appendix, he took her hand just before she was put under and said he would be there when she woke up. He'd waited for her, so it would only be right to do the same for him.

Later on, she was in the middle of a hushed call with Robert, having to cancel dinner plans with him and his sister, and then she heard a soft whisper.

“My leg...”

Anna, who had been facing toward the window in the room, turned around to see Edmund; eyes half open, but awake.

“Rob, he's awake; I'll call you back.” Anna said quickly to her friend, then hanging up and moving back to Edmund. “Do you need anything?” His eyes flickered up to her, taking a moment to look her over. “It's, um, not too bad I mean. It just aches. What...”

He trailed off, so she answered, “You were in a car crash. Your leg is broken. You had to be in surgery to help correct the break, but best if you don't move.”

“Are you my nurse?”

Anna was confused by that answer, for a brief second wondering if he'd hit his head, but then she remembered the doctor telling her he may be a bit out if it coming off the anesthetic. She thought back to when she had been in the hospital last. She didn't remember most of when she initially woke up but Edmund had said she had forgotten him briefly.

Looks like it was the other way around this time.

“If I may, you, ah,” Edmund gave her a weak smile. “are a rather pretty nurse.”

Anna couldn't help but blush slightly. It was strange, because when she first met Edmund she thought he was a rather shy guy and a little reserved., though she learned that stemmed from some insecurities and the fact he didn't have much experience with women. Seems the drugs in his system lowered that a little. “Thank you... But unfortunately I'm not your nurse.”

That smile slid off his face. “Oh. Oh, I-I didn't mean to assume- I was being too, um, forward, wasn't I? Oh dear- I'm sorry. You're just really pretty, and- I should shut up.”

“Hey- it's alright. I may not be your nurse, but I am someone who knows you.”

“You are? Are you a friend, or are we, you know?”

Anna couldn't help but give a light laugh. “More than that. I'm your wife actually.”

He seemed to be more awake at that. “We're married? You married me?”

She nodded. It took Anna back, though she didn't remember when she was like this. Edmund had told her of it afterward when she was more aware. She had been confused, but Edmund assured her that it had been, in his words, 'rather adorable'. Now that it was the other way around, Anna could see why he said that, and she had to admit, she found this quite amusing.

He continued, “I... I know I'm not the best person that one might find desirable, but- we're married? How did I marry someone as lovely looking as you?”

“You're the one who charmed me. You have plenty of good qualities. I'm rather the now surprised to wanted to marry me.”

“I'm certain I found something to like about you if that's the case.” Edmund studied her face, and then relaxed back in the bed, his eyes drooping again. “It's strange... You look like a friend of mine.”

“Who might that be?” Anna asked, playing along.

“Anna Strong.” Edmund answered. “She's- Well, what can I say. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met. So smart, and strong-willed, and brave, and beautiful. She's a wild and free spirit, and everything about her I simply adore.” His eyes turned to her again. “I'm sorry; I should not.”

Anna shrugged. “I don't mind.”

“It's probably for the best anyway. I did like her, but I doubt she noticed any affections I held.”

“Don't say that, Edmund. Of course I noticed.”

His brow furrowed. “Pardon?” Anna didn't reply to that, letting him piece it together. “Are you.... Are you Anna?”

Finally she smiled, leaving the chair and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Of course I am. I'm so glad you're okay.”

“Anna...” He breathed, as if he couldn't believe it. “I married Anna. You're here? We're-”

“Yes, and I guess now this makes us even for when I was in the same scenario and forgot you were my husband.”

“How could I forget I married you though?” Edmund pondered aloud, his eyes then drifting shut. Anna figured he must still be tired.

“Rest, Edmund. I'll still be here when you wake.”

He made a noise. “Remind me how I managed to have you by my side?”

Anna knew he'd be back to his normal self and would forget this conversation when he woke up again, but for know she complied.

“I most certainly will.”

 


End file.
